Natsuki
To view Natsuki's poems, please go here. '' | gender = Female | haircolor = Pink | eyecolor = Rose pink | filename = natsuki.chr | appearsin = Act 1, Act 2, Act 4 }} '''Natsuki' (なつき/ナツキ - usually "summer" and "rare") is one of four main characters in the game and one of three characters you can write poems for. Appearance Natsuki has pink hair and rose pink eyes. She also has a bow-shaped hairclip at the right side of the front of her hair, and two red ribbons forming 2 small twin-tails. The rest of her hair is short and she has small bangs to the side of her face and small locks of hair on her forehead. Natsuki wears the traditional school uniform just like the other characters for the majority of the game. If you choose her path on Day 3, she will wear a light pink ruffled skirt with a black trim, a white shirt with short sleeves decorated with a light pink cat face and trims along the edges of the sleeves. Under the shirt, two black bra straps can be seen. She is the shortest character in the Literature Club, a feature that results in people commonly mistaking her for a freshman. Her short stature is implied by the protagonist to be because of her being a freshman but implied by Monika to be from malnourishment. Personality Natsuki is a brash, blunt, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softer interior as a result of insecurity. While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, Natsuki truly cares about her friends and, even when she has obvious anger issues, doesn't enjoy fights or arguments with people. Over the course of the game, we see that she worries about Yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a note asking him to help Yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Her cute interior also involves a love of manga, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to store her manga collection in the Literature Club out of embarrassment, and while the rest of the club obviously knows about her interest, she is still hesitant to talk about it. Natsuki also likes cute things, like cupcakes with cat faces. She also likes poems with cuter, happier words, though her own poems are still about sad things, such as being persecuted for your hobbies. Her simplistic writing style puts her at odds with Yuri. Natsuki dislikes being called 'cute', even when she acts as such, or does cute things, and will deny any claims from others relating to this, nevertheless she is much more comfortable exposing her sweet side once she knows people aren't going to tease her about it. Natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously, whether it's her writing, her hobbies, or just her overall demeanor. It is likely Natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and her hobbies, because her classmates judge her and her implied abusive father, making her abrasive nature a coping mechanism. This is also implied in her secret poem "Things I Like About Papa". Preferred Words (Please note that some of these words only work after Act 2. When Sayori is deleted from the game, words associated with her are gifted to either Yuri or Natsuki.) Anime, Anger, Blanket, Boop, Bouncy, Bubbles, Bunny, Candy, Cheeks, Chocolate, Clouds, Cute, Doki-doki, Games, Giggle, Email, Fantasy, Fluffy, Hair, Hop, Headphones, Heartbeat, Jump, Jumpy, Lipstick, Kawaii, Kiss, Kitty, Lollipop, Marshmallow, Marriage, Melody, Milk, Mouse, Nibble, Nightgown, Papa, Parfait, Playground, Peace, Poof, Pout, Puppy, Pure, Ribbon, Swimsuit, Shiny, Shopping, Skipping, Skirt, Socks, Spinning, Sticky, Strawberry, Sugar, Summer, Twirl, Waterfall, Valentine, Vanilla Trivia * It is implied that Natsuki has an abusive father: ** Natsuki prefers to stay at the Literature Club than her home. ** Natsuki fears what would happen if her father spots her reading "childish" manga. ** The father wants her home no later than a specific time. ** The father is critical of her being small and wants her to eat all provided meals. ** Monika's alterations to Natsuki's negative traits in Act 2 exaggerate Natsuki and her father's relationship, evident by Natsuki's bolded "My dad would beat the shit out of me if he saw this" comment and Monika's "guess" that Natsuki's father does not give her money or lunch as she departs to school, resulting in her malnutrition and short stature. *** Related, Natsuki passes out in the Literature Club room, prompting Monika to give her a protein bar, saying it happens often enough to have Monika keep one in her bag in case it happens again. ** Natsuki's insecurity being the fuel to her tsundere archetype and boastful attempts at superiority as she looks for approval and jeers from others without being laughed or mocked at, a common symptom for victims of child abuse. * Natsuki's version of "Okay, Everybody" involves a much simpler tune consisting of a recorder xylophone duet, though it is slightly off-tempo, representing her childish and simplistic nature. * Her poems are usually the shortest and most "childish" of the group, with playful and simple music, contrasting with the messages of her poems, which are usually more hard-hitting and serious. * Natsuki is the only one of the main girls who doesn’t commit suicide. She is deleted by Monika after she runs from the classroom upon seeing Yuri's dead body. ** Natsuki snapping her neck to the side during her corruption in Act 2 could be disputed as Natsuki's self-destruction, but the act has temporary and inconclusive consequences. * In the manga "Parfait Girls," Natsuki's favorite character is a girl named Minori, who she claims to be particularly unlucky. This is likely an allegory to the relationship with her father and how she is "unlucky" because of how she is treated and instructed by him. Category:Characters